


Oliver Pike the Highland Dancer

by fritzy1999



Series: Oliver on Ice! [2]
Category: Yuri on Ice!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Oliver Pike knew they were different from their hometown neighbours and their parents. They didn't strive to become dancers or fisherman, they strived to skate. This in the Prequel of Oliver on Ice!! and How our lovable Oliver became the dancer that they are today.





	

  I have always felt different from the rest of the world. I was born as Olivia Pike daughter of Seamus Pike and Adna Pike both highland dancers and well respected among the community of St. Abbs Village in Scotland. The town was ashore to the Atlantic Ocean and you could watch the waves flow and crash at any point of the day. The town was small but well known, for years it was praised for its Highland dancers and fisherman.

  
   But for me, it was the only place I could rest. The hard stone roads did not spike my will to become a dancer, to hear the light tapping of my shoe's echoing off the stones. The everlasting waves did nothing for my choice to become a fisherman, slapping the heavy dead seafood onto greased and salted tables. St Abbs was a beautiful land and a proud cultured place in the outskirts of Scotland.

  
   No, my passion came during the harsh winters, where the cold Atlantic winds pushed the snow to our banks and solidified the waves to clear glass. It was in these weathers I carried my skates on my small shoulders, trekking through inches of snow to the frozen waters. It is there that I free myself to my body, I allow myself to become whole, to be Oliver Pike. I allow myself to become beautiful. To Skate.

  
   It took years for me to realize who I was on the inside was not who I was on the outside. In my mind, I was Oliver Pike figure skater of St Abbs. But to the rest of the town and my parent's I was 'Little Livi' Highland dancer protege. I excelled in my dance classes but I lacked the thrill and passion I had experienced while skating. It was when I turned 13 I beg my parents to let me live with my Aunt Caitriona in Glasgow.

  
  My Aunt was an understanding woman who accepted who I was when I first entered her home. She gave me only two rules.

  
"One; continue 'ighland and ballet dancing for the flexibility ye can gain. Two; ye must never lose yer spark for skating. If I find out ye 'ave lost yer will to skate I am sending ye back t' St Abbs. I will not take quitters in my house." I smiled genuinely for a good hour after that.

  
    For the next two years, I became Oliver Pike and I practiced night and day going through more coaches than I could count. Most left when they knew I could no longer learn from them others, it was because I had chosen to present myself as a lad in all my competitions. They did not agree with my gender choice, but to be fair the judges of all my competitions have stated that if I choose to continue presenting as a male, the female competitions will not accept my applications no matter my true gender.

  It was on July 15, ironically my birthday, Alister McGuinnus walked into my life.  
  
  I glide over the ice and edge myself into a toe loop, I over rotate and skid harshly across the ice. I grit my teeth in frustration and blow my ombre hair out of my eyes. Standing back up I brush off the ice and try again. I spend another 20 minutes trying to land my toe-loop, it doesn't happen.  
  
"You're putting to much power into your jump at the beginning. Reduce your speed and move your body with the turn." A loud steady masculine voice echoes at the barrier of my hometown rink. I skid to a halt and whip around to spot a tall brunet male staring at my impassively. I nod in understanding and try again. For the first time all day I landed my toe-loop, very unsteadily but I landed it! I grin happily and look up at the smirking male.  
  
    A loud steady masculine voice echoes at the barrier of my hometown rink. I skid to a halt and whip around to spot a tall brunet male staring at my impassively. I nod in understanding and try again. For the first time all day I landed my toe-loop, very unsteadily but I landed it! I grin happily and look up at the smirking male.  
  
    I skate over to him and extend my hand in a shake. "Oliver Pike, you?" I ask easily. The male smirks and shakes my hand with a firm grip. "Alister McGuinnus, and I'm your new coach." His gruff voice replies. My eyes widen and so does my grin. I jump up and down excitedly, but stop and worry masks my features. He gives me a curious look and I sigh.  
  
"If you truly want to be my coach then you have to accept my career choice and who I am, I don't need a bigot coach who will only suppress my potential," I say firmly. Alister straightens and nods. I breath out in relief and extend a fist, cheekily proclaiming and acceptance of the man before me.  
  
"Alright, welcome  to the team coach!"  
  
Alister and I were inseparable, He cheered me on when I believe I wasn't worth it. Hours we spent in the Glasgow arena practicing my step-sequences and flips or jumps. Hours of work allowed us to become friends. It was around six months I came clean to Alister and told him the truth. It was after practice when I gain the courage to voice the only issue that could seperate my coach from myself.  
  
"Alister." He turned to me curiously, my wooried look must have made him suspicious becuase he became stiff ad focused.  
  
"Yes Oliver?" He asked calmly. I breath in some air.  
  
"I'm not a male, biologically speaking. Mentality wise I'm Oliver Pike. Physically I'm Olivia Pike." I said with a rush and tighly closed fist waiting for the bomb to go off in his head.  
  
"I know." I look at him startled and wide eyed. My mind is reeling and I cant form coherent sentences. He smiles at me and I relaxe instantly.  
  
"Your Aunt told me after a month of our training. She said that you haven't been this invested with any of your other coaches. Your gender doesn't matter to me Oliver, as long as you wish to skate, than I'm staying, that was our deal remember?" I nod and rush over to hug my coach. A few tears escape and Alister rubs them away. HE holds me at arms lengtha dn gives mea serious face.  
  
"Now then, get back to your axles, we a competition in two weeks." I grin and go back to my program practice, feeling lighter than a bird.


End file.
